Rescued by Ninjas
|previousepisode = Ciao, Scooby |nextepisode = You're Hired! }} Rescued by Ninjas is the third episode of the second season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise When the gang takes a trip to Japan, they get lost and end up at an abandoned town where two ninjas are trying to battle an ancient samurai ghost. Plot It was a foggy night. A man stumbled around. “Hello?” he called. “Is anybody there?” He could hardly see anything in the fog. “I’m a Swedish tourist!” he exclaimed. “If you give me directions, I’ll… tell you some random laws in my country!” There was no answer. He stopped and looked around. “And give you cake,” said the tourist. He looked around. No response. He sighed and sat down on a rock. “I’ll give you six useless trinkets!” he announced, holding up a box labeled: Six Useless Trinkets. Still nobody answered. “I’ll star in your TV commercial!” he exclaimed, starting to sound desperate. An elderly man suddenly walked past. “Sir!” he exclaimed. “Do you speak English?” The old man looked at him, confused. “Svenska?” asked the tourist. “Baka mono,” said the old man. “Anata ga shindeshimau! Doko ka ni itte!” He then ran off. The tourist sighed. “If anybody’s willing to help, I’ll do anything!” He sighed once more. “I guess everybody here just speaks… whatever it’s called.” Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder. The tourist turned around and came face to face with a samurai. “Sore wa nihongo to yoba reru,” he asked, drawing a sword. The Swedish tourist screamed and ran off as the samurai slashed at him. As he ran into the fog, the samurai’s laugh echoed in the night. … It was a dark and stormy night. The Mystery Machine drove along an empty, deserted road. It was surrounded by tall green trees. “Like, this doesn’t look like Tokyo,” said Shaggy rising up from the back of the Mystery Machine. “Things change,” said Scooby, shrugging. “That’s because it isn’t Tokyo,” said Velma. “We’re lost.” “We aren’t lost,” insisted Fred. “We just… don’t know where we are.” “That’s the same thing,” said Velma. “Hey, guys,” said Daphne. “Watch this!” Everybody but Fred looked over. Daphne did a jig. “Tell me she didn’t just do a jig,” said Fred. “She just did a jig,” said Velma. Fred sighed. “Oh, c’mon, cheer up!” exclaimed Daphne. “We may be lost, but when you can dance you’re never truly lost!” “Except for when you are,” said Fred. “He’s right,” said Scooby. “You’re only lost when you’re lost,” agreed Shaggy. “True, but when you’re dancing-” began Daphne. “Nope,” said Fred. “You’re not lost unless you are.” “Case closed,” said Scooby. “Like, the end,” said Shaggy. “They have a point,” said Velma. “You are technically lost unless you aren’t, even if you are dancing.” “I don’t think you guys are seeing the point,” said Daphne. Suddenly, an old lady walked in front of the Mystery Machine. “Stop!” she exclaimed. Fred slammed on the brakes. She came to the window and knocked. “I warn you not to go further,” she said. “The village up ahead is cursed and abandoned. It was once a graveyard, then a hideout for bank robbers last year, they were never caught mind you, I think they died. Just like the explorer who went missing in that town, the magician, and the real estate agent. Anyway, now it’s haunted by a ghost!” “Cursed?” exclaimed Scooby. “Abandoned?” exclaimed Scooby. “Haunted?!” they both exclaimed. The two buddies ducked down. “We’re not trying to go to the village,” said Fred. “We’re trying to go to Tokyo.” “Tokyo, eh?” asked the old lady. “I’m sure you’ll find it. But I warn you to turn around, or you will suffer a very ominous fate.” Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, and in that instant, she was gone. “Like, that was scary,” whispered Shaggy. “I am scared,” agreed Scooby. “Maybe dancing will cheer you up!” exclaimed Daphne. Scooby and Shaggy glanced at each other skeptically. They did a little dance. “Feel better?” asked Daphne. “Maybe?” asked Shaggy. “No,” said Scooby. Fred was about to keep going, when lightning flashed once more and the old lady was at the window of the van. The gang screamed and jumped back. She walked back to the window and knocked. Fred rolled it down. “By the way,” she said. “Here’s my card.” She handed Fred a business card. “Youko Mori, Ominous Threats,” read Fred. “Have a nice night,” said Youko. “That’s what I said to my uncle before the night ate him alive.” She backed off into the shadows. Fred rolled up the window and kept going. “Like, I don’t know about this,” said Shaggy. “Maybe she was right. What if we get cursed upon entering that abandoned village?” “We’ll dance!” exclaimed Daphne. “Or hide,” said Scooby. “Don’t be ridiculous,” said Velma. “Curses aren’t actually real, you see-” The camera cut to a cliff overlooking the van as it drove along through the rain. Lightning flashed, and a samurai was watching them. He stared at them with glowing red eyes. Lightning flashed again, and he was gone. … The Mystery Machine drove into an old abandoned village. Some of the buildings were destroyed, others were only falling into disrepair. It had an ominous feel to it. “Like, I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” said Shaggy. “My feeling is also bad,” said Scooby. “I’d hate to run out of gas here.” “We won’t,” said Fred, “we have a half full tank of-” Suddenly, the van came to a stop. “We’re out of gas,” said Velma. “We can’t be,” said Fred. “It was half full!” “It must be the curse!” exclaimed Daphne. “Like, I knew it!” exclaimed Shaggy. “We should have listened to the ominous threats!” moaned Scooby. “Maybe somebody around here has gas,” said Fred. “Nobody’s around here,” argued Velma. “We might as well take a look,” said Fred, getting out. The gang reluctantly followed. “Like, I got a bad feeling about this,” said Shaggy. “You said that thirty seconds ago,” said Velma. “He still has a bad feeling,” said Scooby. “Like, now that I think about it, I’ve always got a bad feeling,” said Shaggy. “About everything except food!” “Food takes your mind off the scary things,” agreed Scooby. “Alright gang,” said Fred, pulling out his flashlight. “Light it up.” The gang all turned on their flashlights. Suddenly, they all went out. “I swear, I just put new batteries in these!” exclaimed Fred, tossing it aside. “Luckily there’s a full moon tonight so I think we’re fine.” “You’re right,” said Shaggy. “We are fine.” “That is, if fine means cursed,” said Scooby. “I know a special dance to uncurse yourself,” said Daphne. “Uncurse… is that a word? Uncurse?” “Well, not as far as I know, but-” began Velma. Suddenly, a low growl echoed around. “Let’s go,” said Shaggy. “Back to the van, where it’s safe,” said Scooby. “Alright, fine,” said Fred. “But where are we gonna get gas?” Suddenly, a sword slashed right towards him. “Fred, look out!” exclaimed Velma. Fred ducked just as the sword flew over his head. “Huh?” He stepped back and turned around. In front of the gang was the samurai ghost! “Get out!” he exclaimed. “Or face my wrath!” “Like, gladly,” said Shaggy. “We’ll leave now!” exclaimed Scooby. “In fact, I’m late for a meeting,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, with a real estate agent,” said Scooby. The samurai ghost roared and began to charge towards the gang. They screamed and began to run. Just as they ran past a building, a hand pulled them into a door and the samurai ghost ran past. “Like, that was a close one,” said Shaggy. “You said it,” said Scooby. “What are you doing here?” asked a voice. The gang turned around and saw two ninjas. “Who are you?” asked Fred. “I’m Juro,” said one of the ninjas. He had black hair, a purple ninja suit, and a black headband. “And I’m Atsuko,” said the other ninja. She also had black hair, but a dark blue ninja suit instead of a purple one and a white scarf. “We got lost and ran out of gas here,” explained Velma. “Then we ran into that samurai ghost. What are you guys doing here?” “We’re ninjas,” said Juro. “We’re battling the Ghost of Shiro Kuro,” said Atsuko. “Who’s that?” asked Daphne. “Well,” said Atsuko. “It’s sort of a long story. But the short version is hundreds of years ago, there was a samurai named Shiro Kuro. He used to fight off evil and protect innocent people. However, one day, he went insane and began to attack everybody he once protected. He went around village to village destroying them and attacking the people. He went on until one day he came to this village. Everybody had seen him coming and left in a hurry, however, one person remained.” “Yes,” said Juro. “You see, on his very first attack he thought everybody had been wiped out, however, there was one survivor who went by the name of Goro. Goro defeated Shiro, however, Shiro swore his ghost would return to seek revenge.” “And now he has,” finished Atsuko. “Like, zoinks,” said Shaggy. “I second that,” said Scooby. “How long have you guys been battling him?” asked Velma. “Two months,” said Juro. “We fear he plans to leave the village and attack the rest of Japan.” “Well, tonight the fight ends,” said Fred, standing up. Epic music began to play. “For I, Fred Jones, shall step in and become the next Goro! Tonight, the ghost of Shiro Kuro shall fall!” Suddenly, the music cut out and Daphne jumped in front of him and started dancing. “Daphne, you’re ruining my dramatic speech!” exclaimed Fred. “Oh, sorry,” said Daphne. She stopped and walked to the side. Fred cleared his throat as the epic music resumed. “Well, tonight the fight ends,” he said. “For I, Fred Jones, shall step in and become the next Goro! Tonight, the ghost of Shiro Kuro shall fall!” “But, we’ve been fighting him for two months,” said Atsuko. “How can you manage to defeat him in one night?” “With my amazing skills,” said Fred. “Gang, let’s split up. Daphne, you go out and try and find the ghost. If you see him, make a crow sound. Same for you, Shaggy and Scooby. Velma, you stay here with the ninjas.” “And what will you do?” asked Velma. “I’m going to find that ghost, and take him down!” announced Fred. “Hey, do you guys got any spare swords?” “Sure,” said Atsuko, handing Fred a katana. “Perfect,” said Fred. … Soon, Shaggy and Scooby were wandering through the remains of the village and rain poured down. “Like, I don’t understand,” said Shaggy. “We’re always talked into splitting up, which ends with us getting scared.” “Yeah, if we were teamed up with the monster for once we wouldn’t have to force ourselves to get scared,” said Scooby. The two buddies stopped and thought about it. “Actually, that’s not a bad idea,” said Shaggy. “I’m ingenious!” exclaimed Scooby. Suddenly, there was a loud roar and the samurai ghost came charging at them with his swords. “Get out!” he exclaimed. “Like, wait!” exclaimed Shaggy. “We have an offer!” exclaimed Scooby. The samurai ghost stopped, confused. “Like, we’ll be your servants!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Yeah, we’ll do whatever you want,” said Scooby. “Like, we’re the best free assistants you could get,” said Shaggy. “We have experience sneaking around,” said Scooby. “For the secretive work.” “And, like, running for the chasing and slash or running from the police work!” added Shaggy. “We’ve got it all,” said Scooby. “He can hide really well.” “Always pick the best hiding spots,” said Shaggy. “And we can eat all the leftovers!” exclaimed Scooby. “Like, yeah, so nobody even knows we were ever there!” added Shaggy. “So, will you accept our offer?” asked Scooby, holding out his paw to shake. Meanwhile, Fred was wandering along. “Hmm,” he said, looking through a cracked window. Suddenly, he turned around and saw Daphne dancing. “What are you doing? You weren’t supposed to follow me!” “Yeah, I know,” said Daphne. “But I learned this great dance called Follow the Ascot Guy, and it involves following a guy with an ascot.” “Oh,” said Fred. He and Daphne walked into the building. “What’s this?” asked Daphne, picking up a loose floorboard. Underneath was a very old looking book. “It’s locked.” “Let me see,” said Fred, taking it. “Hey, the writing’s worn off, but I think this is the journal of Goro! I wonder what it’s doing in here.” “I don’t know,” said Daphne. “It looks like somebody already took the key, though.” “Maybe Atsuko and Juro have it,” said Fred. “I’ve gotta read it. It may have the secret to defeating the samurai!” “Let’s go ask them,” said Daphne. “Speaking of ask, I learnt this dance where you have to ask a bunch of questions before you do it.” “I find it hard to believe that’s a real dance,” said Fred. Meanwhile, Velma, Juro, and Atsuko were waiting in the hideout. “So, why exactly are you in this town?” asked Velma. “And why did you decide to battle the samurai ghost?” “Well,” said Atsuko. “Believe it or not, Goro was our ancestor.” “Yeah,” said Juro. “We found out about him from a guy named Yuuto Oshiro.” “He told us the legend,” said Atsuko. “So, we came to the town ourselves to check it out, and we found the samurai ghost. We overheard him plotting to destroy Japan, and then move on to the rest of the world.” “We knew it was our destiny to stop him,” explained Juro. “Interesting,” said Velma. “You’ve done well so far. He hasn’t left this village yet.” “Yeah,” said Juro. “That’s good.” Suddenly, Fred and Daphne walked in. “Any luck?” asked Atsuko. “We found Goro’s journal,” said Fred. “But it’s locked. Do you guys have the key to open it?” “No,” said Atsuko. “Do you, Juro?” “No,” said Juro. Shaggy and Scooby walked in. “Like, hey,” said Shaggy. “Greetings,” said Scooby. “Like, say,” said Shaggy. “Let me see that journal.” “Why?” asked Fred. “Scooby can pick locks,” said Shaggy. “Don’t doubt my abilities,” said Scooby. Fred handed it to Scooby. “Later!” exclaimed Scooby. The two buddies walked out. “Where’re you going?” asked Fred, looking out. But they were already gone. “That was weird. Maybe we should follow them.” “Agreed,” said Velma. “Maybe all of us should go.” “Yeah,” said Daphne. “And maybe we can all dance!” “No,” said Velma. “I can’t dance.” “Sure, you can!” exclaimed Daphne. “No, I can’t,” said Velma. “I’ve tried before.” “Somebody’s got to stay to keep an eye on the base,” said Juro. “I can.” “Sure,” said Fred. “We’ll be back.” He, Daphne, Velma, and Atsuko walked outside. “There’s their footprints,” said Daphne, pointing. “I wonder where they lead,” said Velma. “Only one way to find out,” said Fred. They began to walk along. “It looks like they lead towards the shrine on the hill,” said Atsuko. “Shrine?” asked Velma. “Yeah,” said Atsuko. “It’s one of the few places Shiro Kuro didn’t completely destroy.” They kept walking for a while, eventually reaching the bottom of a hill. From above, the samurai ghost watched. “Like, we got the journal,” said Shaggy. “Now what?” asked Scooby. “Surely you have more use for us.” “Yes,” said the samurai ghost. “Go fetch my swords!” “Yes Mr. Samurai Ghost Kuro Shiro Or Was It Shiro Kuro Sir,” said Shaggy. “Anything for you,” said Scooby. The two buddies began to walk down a staircase. “Like, phew,” said Shaggy. “This is pretty exhausting work.” “Yeah,” said Scooby. “But I never realized how much more fun it is to work with the monster.” “Like, yeah,” said Shaggy. “We don’t have to be scared anymore. We don’t even have to be scared about being scared!” “It’s a win-win situation,” said Scooby. They came into a secret room made of stone. They grabbed two katanas and walked back up. “Like, here you go sir,” said Shaggy, handing him one. “They suit you well,” said Scooby, handing him the other. Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Atsuko came up the hill. “Guys?!” exclaimed Fred. “What are you doing with the monster? Shaggy and Scooby shrugged. “Looking for clues…?” asked Shaggy. The ghost samurai roared and charged at them with his swords. However, Fred raised his sword. “Haha, not so tough now, are you?” asked Fred. “Tonight, I win!” He then looked at Shaggy and Scooby. “Where’s the journal guys?” Before they could answer, the ghost samurai kicked Fred, causing him to roll all the way down the hill. “Don’t worry!” exclaimed Daphne. “Dancing will cheer you up!” The ghost samurai roared and slashed his swords towards her, however Daphne, did a dance move and dodged. However, she lost her balance and also fell down. As all this was going on, Velma snuck behind the ghost samurai and over to Shaggy and Scooby. “What are you guys doing?” she asked. “Like, the ghost samurai’s our best friend now!” exclaimed Shaggy. “We work together in peace,” said Scooby. “Wait, you guys are teamed up with the monster?” asked Velma. “Like, we sure are,” said Shaggy. “It eliminates all fear.” “Yeah, that’s why we took the journal,” said Scooby. “Then why are you telling me your evil plans?” asked Velma. “Oh,” said Shaggy. “Uh,” said Scooby. Suddenly, the ghost samurai turned around and roared! He threw a sword towards Velma. She ducked and it landed in Scooby’s hand. “Get out!” exclaimed the ghost samurai. Velma took a step back as the ghost samurai swung his sword. She then ducked and ran down the hill, joining Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Atsuko. “I can’t get the journal back,” said Velma. “What about Shaggy and Scooby?” asked Fred. “They’ve teamed up with the samurai,” said Velma. “There’s no way to get the journal back now.” “Then I’ll never learn the secret to defeating the ghost samurai!” exclaimed Fred. “Well, maybe there is no secret,” said Atsuko. “Maybe he’s just really hard to defeat.” “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” said Fred. “Maybe I just need to practice a bit more.” Juro ran over. “What’s going on?” he asked. “I heard a lot of fighting!” “We tried to defeat the ghost samurai but he’s too strong,” explained Daphne. “C’mon, let’s get back to base,” said Juro. “We’ll be ready when we come back.” … Soon, the gang was back in the hideout. Daphne was dancing in the background as everybody talked. “You know,” said Fred. “Maybe if we all trained we could get enough skill to take down the samurai ghost.” “Good idea,” said Velma. “Well, we do have some training dummies,” said Atsuko. “We’ll give it a try,” said Juro, nodding. And so, it cut to a montage of Fred, Daphne, and Velma wearing ninja costumes and training. They all took on dummies, then they practiced their stealth outside, then they practiced their fighting. The montage ends with everybody sneaking up to the shrine. “Soon, we shall head to the hideout and attack,” said the samurai ghost. “And victory shall be ours!” Scooby and Shaggy glanced over to the side and saw Fred sneaking up. He turned to them and put his finger to his lips, then kept going. “Like, master,” said Shaggy. “Yes?” asked the samurai ghost. “What would you do if we didn’t tell you we were about to get ambushed?” asked Shaggy. “I would dispose of you,” said the samurai ghost. “We’re about to get ambushed,” said Scooby. The samurai ghost looked up just as Fred, Daphne, Velma, Juro, and Atsuko were running towards them. He tossed two swords to Shaggy and Scooby and they began to duel their friends. Shaggy knocked Fred’s sword from his hand. Scooby knocked Velma’s sword from her hand. They were winning! They were amazing at sword fighting! They then dropped their swords. “Like, I can’t fight,” said Shaggy. “It’s hard,” said Scooby. “Actually, that was really good,” said Daphne. “But, like, it was too exhausting,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, keep up the good work boss,” said Scooby. “You can’t fight?” asked the samurai ghost. They shook their heads. “Then I have no use for you!” he exclaimed, knocking everybody’s swords from their hands. He then began to swing them all around. “Run!” exclaimed Fred. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the samurai ghost. They quickly write something down and hand it to him. The music pauses as he looks at the note. It says: We’re sorry, we’re very talented, please don’t hurt us. The samurai ghost looks up and finds they’re gone. The music resumes as he roars and keeps running! Daphne is running from the samurai ghost. He is rapidly swinging his sword; however, she dances around each swing, jumps behind him and runs off. He follows after; however, Daphne is gone. Fred is running from the samurai ghost. He stops, pulls out a sword, and swings it towards him. However, the samurai grabs Fred’s sword, snaps it in half, and runs after. Velma, Juro, and Atsuko are running from the samurai ghost. Atsuko and Juro pull out smoke bombs, throw them, and run into the hideout where the rest of the gang is waiting! The chase scene ends. “Like, we escaped!” exclaimed Shaggy. Suddenly, the samurai ghost ran in, began to destroy things, set the building on fire, and ran out. “We may have escaped the ghost, but not our fate,” said Scooby. Part of the roof collapsed in, causing it to rain indoors, putting out the fire. Fred sighed. “I failed,” he said. “I thought I could be a good samurai, but I couldn’t stop the ghost of Shiro Kuro.” “Don’t feel bad,” said Velma. “Not even Goro’s ancestors, Atsuko and Juro could defeat him. “Actually, we’re not his ancestors,” said Atsuko. “What?” asked Velma. “We made it up,” said Juro. “The entire story about being his ancestors and knowing it was our destiny. We’re not really heroes.” “Then why are you in this town?” asked Velma. “We used to work building creepy robots for a theme park,” explained Juro. “Yeah, but the atmosphere of the place got to us so we ran away and became ninjas,” explained Atsuko. “That makes sense,” said Velma, shrugging. “And, like, maybe we could have saved the day if Scoob and I hadn’t tried to be evil,” said Shaggy. “The idea was flawed,” agreed Scooby. “Now I’ll never find Ro,” said Fred. “What’s Ro?” asked Velma. “My nickname for the journal,” said Fred. “You know, because the writing on the cover was wearing off. Well, I guess the samurai ghost is going to destroy us all now. We’ve lost…” Suddenly, Daphne’s eyes widened. She got up and started dancing. “Now’s not the time, Daphne,” said Velma. “No, of course it is!” exclaimed Daphne. “Because when you dance, you’re never lost!” “Like, I thought we agreed that you’re lost when you’re lost,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, the dancing argument didn’t make much sense,” said Scooby. “That’s because you took it literally,” said Daphne. “But think of it as a metaphor. Think of every dance move as a right turn to get us back on path! We may not be ninjas, but I know we can defeat this samurai!” “That’s it, I’ve solved the mystery!” exclaimed Fred. “Great,” said Velma. “I think I know exactly what you’re thinking.” “It’s time to set a trap,” announced Fred. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy were walking towards the shrine. “Like, we know the plan!” exclaimed Shaggy. “We wanna help you out again!” called Scooby. There was a roar, and the samurai ghost appeared from nowhere. He began to run towards them with his swords! “Get out!” he roared. “Like, I thought we were friends!” exclaimed Shaggy. “I should have known my only real friends were alive!” exclaimed Scooby. They ran to the base, jumped, and rolled away. However, the samurai ghost advanced! He was about to swing his swords towards them, when he tripped on a wire and caused a cage to fall down onto him. … Soon, the gang and the police were standing around the monster. “You brought us down here to see a samurai?” asked the policeman. “Actually,” said Fred. “We brought you here to tell you the truth about what’s been going on here. You see, the samurai is…” He tugged off the mask. “Nobody!” exclaimed everybody. “Not quite,” said Velma, pressing a button in the helmet. The armor opened up, revealing all sorts of controls. “The samurai’s actually a robot, and if I just rewire this a bit, and press this button… the remote control should ring!” She pressed a button. A loud ringing echoed around. “You see the samurai is actually controlled by,” said Velma, pulling off Atsuko’s glove and taking out the remote. “Atsuko!” “So, you brought us down here to show us who’s been controlling a samurai robot?” asked the policeman. “Not quite,” said Fred. “You see, Atsuko and Juro were the bank robbers who used this place as a hideout last year!” “What?” asked Juro. “That’s ridiculous.” “But we have proof,” said Velma, reaching in the samurai robot’s pocket. She pulled out the journal and a key. “We thought this was Goro’s, however, the text is wearing off. It just says Ro. You see, this journal actually belongs to Juro and shows exactly where he buried the money!” She unlocked the journal and showed it to the police. “But, like, why did they create the samurai?” asked Shaggy. “I had nothing to do with it,” said Juro. “We came to this town to hideout when we thought the police were getting too close.” “I know,” said Velma. “You see, Atsuko created the samurai to steal the journal and dig up the money without you so she could keep it to herself. We knew something was up when she guessed the tracks led to the shrine even though we weren’t even halfway there. However, we knew she stole the book when she insisted we didn’t go back for it. When you revealed to us you built robots for theme parks, we knew you would have been able to easily build the samurai.” “It’s true,” said Atsuko. “Juro refused to tell me where he buried the money because he didn’t think we should dig it up for twenty years. It’s completely ridiculous!” “No, it’s not,” said Juro. “The longer we wait the better.” “Anyway, I decided to take the money early,” said Atsuko. “And I would have gotten away for it if it wasn’t for you wannabe ninjas.” The police took Atsuko and Juro away. “Well gang,” said Fred. “Another case solved. Not a single unanswered question.” “Except one,” said Shaggy. “Why did all our flashlights go out, and why did we randomly run out of gas? Suddenly, the shadowy shape of a samurai ran by. The gang stood there, staring into the night. “Scooby-Dooby-Doo?” asked Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. I wrote this kind of late last night and it was one of my favorites. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Locations *Abandoned Village Cast and Characters Villains *Samurai Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism: Dancing. Quotes *"I'll give you six useless trinkets!" - Swedish tourist Home Media Category:Catfish Co. Category:Episodes